fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Macedon
The Kingdom of Macedon led by Michalis is a custom civilization created by Yeem. A version in Vox Populi was made available by Blue Ghost. This mod does not require any DLC to use. 'Strategy' Michalis is one of the few FE civilizations with a boon to his naval capabilities; while he lacks a naval unique unit like Celica or Walhart, he makes up for this with a powerful indirect bonus in the form of the Repair promotion for all naval units, as well as all Air units, later down the line. Needless to say, this is a powerful bonus that substantially boosts the survivability of two potentially dangerous squadrons in your army. These units also provide +4 Golden Age points per turn, further encouraging you to be bold and ambitious with the size of your army. As soon as you're able to, build at least 1 Trireme to get your first Golden Age as early as possible. Even if it isn't exploring, the boon you'll earn will make it more than worth the maintenance. This bonus co-insides especially well with your second bonus, Culture from Mines/Quarries/Oil Rigs/Offshore Platforms, since you'll earn double the culture from these improvements during Golden Ages. Liberty makes for a particularly strong first starting tree for Macedon with these bonuses in mind, since you can get a worker earlier to get your Mines built, and have longer Golden Ages to boot. Michalis's other bonuses, while not as defining as their UA, are still notable to keep in mind. The Dragoon has the uncanny ability to hover over terrain, though what it lacks on mobility compared to other flying units, it makes up for with a notable combat strength for its era. While it costs more to build, your more frequent Golden Ages should help to offset the cost of this unit. Aerie's give you a notable leg-up in terms of mobility, allowing you to Airlift units several eras before you gain access to Airports. The added slots for aircraft are also a nice bonus, given how slots are rather limited when you first gain access to flying units. 'As an Opponent' As one might expect, Michalis is an adamant and ferociously ambitious leader, ever ready to take down anyone too close for his liking. Unlike the more prominent FE warmongerers, however, Michalis is much more focused on building up the glory of Macedon -- primarily focusing on Production and Golden Ages -- rather than pooling all his resources into conquering. What's more, Michalis rarely falls off as hard as the more infamous FE conquerors; if anything, his potential to snowball is very high due to his UA bonuses being easy to take advantage of by the AI. Be sure to pay close attention to Michalis' spawn when playing against him. If he spawns in a hill-heavy area, expect a harder time winning a tourism victory over him, while a naval start will ensure that Michalis will have an easier time snowballing due to his love of spamming naval units. No matter what the situation though, you can almost always expect Michalis to build up a prominent air force come the Modern Era. Should you believe yourself to be a potential victim of his ambition, it never hurts to build an anti-air squadron, or an anti-navy personnel if the map favors ocean warfare. Overall, the same general rule of thumb applies when dealing with most warmongers; build an army, don't leave yourself defenseless, and try not to get on their bad side. Few have fought against the second coming of Iote and lived to tell the tale...unless your name is Minerva. But who would really use her over this beast of a man? 'Attributes' 'Vox Populi Version' Start Bias: Plains History Macedon ' '"Once upon a time, the region of Macedon was a territory under Dohlurian rule. A century ago, the dragonkin rulers sent many slaves to these wild forests, to excavate ruins and build a country. Many slaves were forced to work to their limits, barely fed, and then slaughtered. A young man stood up against such tragic conditions. Iote was his name. He and his companions fled to the forests and fought, astride wyverns, to free the slaves. After Dolhr's demise, the slaves established their own country in these now abundant lands. And the hero Iote was chosen as their first king. And so was born the Kingdom of Macedon, later feared as the domain of dracoknights." -Excerpt from the Chronicles of the War of Heroes, Ch.3 Michalis Michalis is shown to be a personification of pride, ambition and nationalism. Historically, he was a beloved ruler who was said to be the second coming of Iote, the father of Macedon. He worked hard to modernize the Macedonian military and employed clever tactics to suppress his political rivals, namely his sister. In the War of Shadows, Michalis seized power by killing his father, who he saw as weak and unfit to rule. Michalis used his youngest sister as leverage against his sister, who staunchly opposed his way of ruling, by sending her to a prison in Grust and threatening dire consequences if Minerva grew too bothersome. He would eventually be defeated on the battlefield by the Archanean league, which led to the capitulation of Macedon as a whole. Michalis was not in power during the War of Heroes, as his nation was under the rule of a group of revolutionaries that opposed Minerva. However Michalis played a pivotal role in the reclamation of his country, as well as bringing an end to the war. He bravely saved his sister from deaths door and put his own life on the line to retrieve a tome that would turn the tide of battle against Gharnef, a major catalyst in the War of Heroes. After the a touching reunion with his sister, Michalis overcomes his wounds from battle and would return to rule Macedon after the war up until his death many years later. Despite being a hero to Macedonians and Archaneans far and wide, as well as being historically the one of the greatest rulers in Archanean history, Michalis was not without his fair share of shortcomings. Michalis was known to be unspeakably arrogant and vindictive, putting his ambitions of conquest before ethics at times. He also greatly overestimated the might of his own nation which ultimately led to it's capitulation, then revolution. Common folk regard him as a "villain", but they simply just don't know how much of a badass he actually was and that he's the true hero of the story. Honestly, an insect like Marth should consider it an honor that the great King Michalis of Macedon even graced him by pointing his lance at him. Dawn of Man Hail to thee, King Michalis of Macedon! You lead the ambitious and strong-willed people of Macedon. A nation born out of slavery and humility, your forefathers led a revolution that shook the very core of both the men of yesterday and today. A nation who, through intense labor, unyielding brotherhood, and a passion for prosperity, has become one of the most powerful nations on the face of Archanea. And while Macedon was already a nation not to be trifled with, it was you, King Michalis, who threw off the shackles of cumbersome politics and antiquated niceties and brought Macedon to master both the earth and sky. O' wise King Michalis, your people hunger once more to reach above and beyond the distant horizons and claim what lies just beyond the clouds, and everything below, with the legacy of Iote serving as the wind beneath their outstretched wings. Will you lead your people to the glory they once knew? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Greetings: 'Oh, another kingdom? Very well, you may address me as King Michalis of Macedon, keep yourself in line and I'm sure we'll get along fine. '''Greetings: '''Another leader makes themself comfortable in my domain? Very well, you shall address me as King Michalis of Macedon. If you have business here, make it quick. '''Defeat: '''You may have taken my throne, but a wretch like you shall never take the Macedonian spirit. I shall await you, in hell. '''Defeat: '''You've beaten me... Do what you will with me, but spare my family and people from your savage regime, otherwise the Macedonian people will never bow to you. '''Defeat: '''A man such as me has no need to say a final prayer. Enjoy your victory now, because the people of Macedon will gladly dance on your grave when we meet again, in hell. 'Music Peace - The Proud Commander (FE11) War - Clash of Two Virtues (FE11) 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Imperialistic, Charismatic *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Fire *Fire Emblem True Start Location **Archanea TSL **Archanea + Valentia TSL **Ylisse TSL **5 Continent TSL **3 Continent TSL *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Naga 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' 1134108291_preview_20180130002312_1.jpg|Michalis's leader screen. 1134108291_preview_20180130001938_1.jpg|Both Michalis's Dragoon's and Unique Ability in play. 1134108291_preview_20180130001720_1.jpg|Michalis's Decision to Conscript the Whitewings. ' 'Trivia' * Michalis' Macedon is currently the only Fire Emblem civilizations to have kind of direct bonuses to aircraft units, referencing his primary focus on a wyvern-based flier squadron. 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *Yeem - Author *Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou, Kiang - LUA Assistance *TheMH06 - General feedback *Blue Ghost - Creation of the Vox Populi adaption Category:Civilizations Category:Archanea Category:Civs that favor Domination Category:Civs that favor the Air Category:Civs by Yeem Category:Civs by Blue Ghost Category:Civs with multiple variants Category:Civs that favor Golden Ages